


Paradise Interrupted

by DMitchell1985



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Vampires, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best laid plan shall go astray, so what of those actions that are not planned?  What happens when you fail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any part of _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_.
> 
>  **Author’s Notes:** Yet another supposed 100-word drabble that grew. As usual, please let me know what I need to work on.

Abraham inwardly cringed as he thought back on the pain of Henry’s absolute rejection. He didn’t even know what had made him brave or stupid enough to ask the vampire to kiss him, but he’d gone ahead and done it anyway. And now here he was suffering the bitter poison of embarrassment.

Taking a breath, he stared up at the treetops above him from his leafy bed nestled among the forest floor. He’d have to go back eventually, he knew this. But he couldn’t yet. He couldn’t face Henry’s pity or his shame at being turned down, especially since he still couldn’t get his mind around _why_.

Why he had asked for that kiss? Why he was attracted to Henry in the first place? The little church his angel mother had him attend as a boy had very specific views on the ways of men who lay together. Still, none of that seemed to be able to touch the way he felt about Henry.

Abe closed his eyes and soaked in the sunlight that reached for him. His heart ached in a way that he never knew it could. Sure, he had heard his brother and his friends talk about the girls they were smitten with, but Abe only knew of love and lust from the books he read.

He decided then to merely be done with it. He would gain as much information on the killing and hunting of vampires as he could stand from Henry, and then he would never look back. He would never speak of the vampire or visit him again. He wouldn’t so much as pen a letter to him.

Despite his vow not to, Abe _longed_ to pen those letters, just as much as he wanted nothing more than to be carried away by discussions with Henry so intense, that they devoured the night. And, most of all, he longed to wile the hot summer days and nights away at Henry’s side. He would trade anything for the simple pleasure of a kiss, and even that was denied him.

A thin exhalation.

Henry wouldn’t have him, but he could have himself.

It wasn’t something Abraham did often, only when the need became too great to bear. He always felt disgusted afterward, as though his own mother was looking down on him from Heaven while he abused himself. But he was a young man of sixteen and certain urges would not be stamped down. Not when those urges clawed and bit at him with all of the voracity of a rabid animal.

Lightly biting his lip, Abe’s hands skimmed along the cloth of his trousers until they reached the buttons that held them shut. He would do this quickly, clean up as best he could here in the forest, and then would head back to Henry’s home. He wouldn’t pout or complain or even acknowledge the new awkwardness between them. He would allow himself this reprieve just this once.

He hastily tugged the buttons free and shoved the material aside. Hesitant fingers trailed the edge of his cotton drawers before pushing those down as well. Drawing a nervous breath, Abe wrapped his fingers around his cock, taking a moment to merely hold himself. There could be no turning back once he started and even the thought of doing this while thinking of Henry made Abe harden in his hand.

Working slowly, Abe tentatively stroked himself. Teasing shivers ran through him at the light contact that demanded _more_ and _now_. Giving in to his body’s commands, Abe stroked himself in earnest. He used every trick he could recall shyly using on himself and those that his brother taunted him with.

Twisting his wrist as he did so, Abe thought about the way Henry’s hands would feel exploring his body, discovering the most sensitive and secret parts of him. His breath strained to reach his lungs as Abe imagined Henry’s cool lips closing over each of his nipples in turn, raising each bit of flesh to a hard nub in response.

He could feel the ghostly shift of his hips against Henry’s as the vampire’s hands caressed every inch of his skin seemingly at once, so quick were his fingers as they deftly fondled, pinched, and rubbed the length of Abe’s eager body. His chest seized as Abe whimpered softly and huffed for air.

Wrapping both hands around himself, Abe pumped his joined fists around his cock, shameless fucking the empty air. His breath was coming too quickly now and Abe was sure that he was going to pass out from the thrill of it. His vision smeared around the edges as his orgasm lapped at his nerve endings, simultaneously scorching and titillating every one of his senses.

In the middle of one breath and the next, Abe was spurting between his linked fingers and howling in fevered ecstasy into the sweltering forest air. His body slumped back to the dirt from the oddly contorted cant his hips had locked themselves into. Abe wheezed for oxygen and his arms spread out the width of the soil around him. He squeezed his eyes lids tighter and allowed both the swarm of intoxicating emotions and soured joy to wash over him to claim him as their own.

A twig snapped and Abraham shot upright, his cleanest hand frantically searched for his axe, only to find nothing at all with which to defend himself. Casting his eyes and senses about him, his gaze landed on Henry standing just inside the tree line of his temporary hiding place. His darkened glasses were across his eyes and his black parasol was above his head.

The roaring flames of humiliation were upon Abe in seconds, devouring every shred of dignity he had left. Dropping his eyes to the ground, Abe’s shoulders fell. He knew that he was going to cry in front of the vampire he had come to desire above all others Abraham had ever met. He could still feel the cooling stickiness dripping from his hands towards the ground and could only pray that Death be swift.

Sadly peering down at the forlorn figure berating himself as he kneeled in the dirt, Henry only had two words to offer, "Oh, Abraham. . ."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Note 2:** No, I am not a heartbreaker. ~~Yes, I am. lol~~


End file.
